


Privately

by yuto_da



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I swear, Mindless Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, idk why i did it, there's no real plot, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Hyejin nodded but the other woman didn’t see. She turned to Whee In, just at the right moment, when a flash of color illuminated Whee In’s face and Hyejin was struck by how effortlessly gorgeous one human being could possibly be.Hyejin desperately, anxiously wanted to kiss Whee In, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood. She didn’t want to let go of the imaginary world they had unknowingly cooked up here. She wanted to stay there forever, with no cameras, no photo shoots, no radio shows, just the two of them and the ever expanding sky.





	Privately

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like the MX fic i wrote yesterday. There's no plot, it's just mindless fluff, and i don't know much about MM other than the few episodes i managed to watch but these girls are really cute and soft, and Hyejin and Whee In are and forever will be my bias and bias wrecker (in no particular order). The plot doesn't really flow well but i just wanted a cute date for them so here it is.

“Hyejin~” Whee In whined and dragged out the last syllable. She was on her back on the floor, looking up at the drab ceiling, bored out of her mind. “I’m bored!” She said and flipped over and rested her hands on the fluffy carpet. She placed her chin on top of her palms, and looked at the younger woman resting on the couch with a book in her hand.

Hyejin looked away from her book and at her senior. She had a slight smirk on her lips but it wasn’t a cruel look on her and was rather a fond one. The kind one gets when looking at an exasperated child.

“What would you like me to do about that, Whee In?” She bookmarked the page with her fingers and left it in her lap.

“I don’t know~” Whee In whined and got to her feet. She went over to the couch Hyejin sat on and tugged the blanket away from Hyejin. She crawled inside and tangled her cold legs with Hyejin’s warm ones, making the younger woman giggle and attempt to pull away, but Whee In was stronger.

“Let’s go do something.” She held Hyejin’s leg hostage in between hers and forced the other woman to look up at her. “Let’s go outside. I want to see something other than this white, boring room.”

“You were the one who wanted to paint the house white, though.” Hyejin cheekily responded and received a cold foot crawling up her thigh.

“You know what I mean.” Whee In pulled her foot back and waited for Hyejin’s response.

“Alright,” Hyejin closed her book and left it on the table next to her. She took her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to Yongsun and Monbyul, telling them that they would be out and would most probably return late, only to have Whee In yank the phone out of her hand and stand up, holding it high in the air, she went on to say.

“Nope! No phones or gadgets today! Today we are just going to hang out together, and have fun without Byul and Yongsun, alright?!”

Hyejin opened her mouth to complain but then stopped and just sighed instead. She was used to Whee In’s abrupt decisions and had more than once gotten swept up in her flow, so instead of complaining about Whee In’s lack of personal space and privacy like she had in the past, she just took the blanket off her legs, folded it and then told Wheein to go and change while she went and did the same.

* * *

 

A few minutes passed before Whee In came out of the bathroom dressed in fitting black jeans that gripped her toned thighs nicely and an oversized black and green varsity jacket and a pair of simple pale blue sneakers. She met up with Hyejin who was standing outside waiting for her dressed in almost the same outfit, only her jeans were pale blue and ripped at the thigh and knees, showing off her mocha-colored skin, while her shirt was an ordinary plain white and blue one and was tucked into her jeans.

“Let’s go!” Whee In excitedly declared, and was about to descend the steps when Hyejin grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Wear this first.” Hyejin handed Whee In a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses and a black beanie and wore her own beanie and sunglasses.

“But it’s not even sunny outside!” Whee In complained but wore the items anyway. She then descended the steps with Hyejin and proceeded to excitedly chat on about the things they were going to do.

“Okay, but where are we going, Whee In?” Hyejin asked a few minutes into their walk. “You did come out with a plan, right?”

“Eyy~” Whee In lightly smacked Hyejin’s shoulder and threw her arm over her shoulder, making their shoulders slam into each other and consequently make them stumble and lose their balance. “It doesn’t matter, Hyejin~” She used her other hand to make a semi-circle motion while looking at the sky in a highly cliché manner. “We’ll go wherever the sun takes us. The point of today is to relax, and enjoy the beautiful day.”

“After all,” She looked at Hyejin and Hyejin also turned her head to look at her. “It’s not every day I get to spend with my girlfriend without Byul and Yongsun.”

Hyejin turned her head away, cheeks flaming, while Whee In laughed loudly, “Ah, that was so cute!” She said and pinched Hyejin’s cheeks when the younger woman looked back at her. “You’re too cute, Hyejin.”

_‘I should be the one saying that, though.’_

* * *

“An arcade?” Hyejin asked incredulously, and looked at the flashing neon signs still on even though it was daytime. “You want to go to an _arcade_?”

“Yes!” Whee In nearly jumped up at the thought and turned away from the towering building to look at Hyejin. “Oh come on, please, Hyejin. Please!” She clapped her hands together and bowed her head slightly, begging Hyejin once more. “Please, let’s go into the arcade!”

Hyejin considered refusing but saw no real reason to do so. Instead she took Whee In’s hand and entered the arcade. A small smile tugged on her maroon-colored lips when Whee In interlaced her fingers with Hyejin’s and tugged her further into the arcade.

* * *

 

Hyejin lost track of how many games they ended up playing at the arcade.

In the beginning, she had only expected Whee In to play a handful of games before she got bored and told her that she wanted to do something else, but that wasn’t the case at all. Hyejin had at first stood by and watched Whee In excitedly glance from game to game, wondering which one to choose, then as always, she’d gotten dragged into Whee In’s pace and soon found herself joining Whee In in the search for their latest entertainment.

They went on like that, playing all kinds of games and even challenging other players to beat them. And by some miracle, they’d managed to successfully pass almost all their games. Hyejin had been surprised at how good Whee In was at the games and had done her best to match her moves. Hyejin was proud to say she improved pretty quickly and was almost the same speed as Whee In.

The two had gotten tired after their (twentieth?) game and had decided to take a break when Whee In suddenly declared that she was hungry. Hyejin, for once, could agree with her and the two got up and went to grab a bite.

* * *

 

The stall they went to was near the arcade and was fairly cheap. The food they made was absolutely delicious though and Hyejin found herself ordering seconds with Whee In. Sated from the food, Hyejin paid and the two women left the stall in search of their next activity.

“You want to go somewhere else?” Hyejin asked and casually interlaced her fingers with Whee In’s. She pulled Whee In closer and turned to her, waiting for a response.

“Yeah! I don’t feel like going home.” Whee in grasped Hyejin’s hand tighter and smiled widely at her, showing off all her teeth, and Hyejin desperately wished she could just lean down and kiss her.

“Okay. So where do we go next?”

* * *

 

They ended up going to the museum next, and they wandered around the building, taking several pictures along the way. Whee In seemed to be in an excitable mood and immediately waved down a taxi that took them to the nearest amusement park when they left the museum. She dragged Hyejin into the park and after paying for their ticket, the two went straight to the gift shop area.

Whee In, after buying several different multi-colored hats and mouse ears, managed to coax Hyejin into buying something for herself as well. She laughed energetically when she saw Hyejin with a mask that had elephant ears and the trunk. Hyejin blushed and was about to remove it and wear her glasses and beanie when Whee In stopped laughing and swatted Hyejin’s hands away.

“No! Don’t remove it!” Whee In said through another snort. “It looks really cute.”

“No it doesn’t. It looks weird.” Hyejin reached to remove the mask and this time, Whee In took her hands and held them tightly together.

“No, it really doesn’t.” She said seriously and looked at Hyejin’s brown eyes. “It’s seriously cute. Unbelievably cute.”

The sincerity and honesty in Whee In’s voice had Hyejin turning a bright pink that was extremely noticeable on her bronze skin. Consequently, seeing Hyejin blush and turn her eyes away, heavily embarrassed, Whee In’s cheeks begun getting warm and she let go of Hyejin’s hands and took several steps back, quickly adorning her hat and looking at everything but Hyejin.

“L-let’s get going… I don’t want to miss out on the rides.” Whee In nervously stammered and walked past Hyejin and out of the gift shop. She waited for Hyejin to pay for her mask, which she did, surprisingly with no complaint, and the two women walked towards the rides.

Hyejin had seen Whee In laugh multiple times before. On stage. During promotions. On radio shows. On TV shows, there had never been a time when Whee In had failed to laugh. But Hyejin was sure she’d never seen Whee In laugh and scream as much as she did when they began boarding the rides.

Whee In’s hands were in the air and she was freely screaming out her joy, waving her hands side to side wildly, and laughing to the high heavens. Hyejin hadn’t really cared about the rides and wasn’t really into them, but seeing her girlfriend that happy, she couldn’t resist the pull that made her bend down and place a chaste kiss on Whee In’s colored lips.

Whee In’s eyes widened once her brain caught up with the world and processed the fact that Hyejin had just kissed her in a public _,_ _highly_ public, and open area. She turned to Hyejin, a scolding on her tongue, but stopped when she saw how surprised Hyejin looked. She looked equally, if not more, surprised at her own actions, and Whee In felt a smile tug on her lips.

She knew she should be angry, and probably scared, but the thought that Hyejin’s body moved on its own and kissed her had her heartwarming despite of the situation.

“Whee In, I’m so sorry!” Hyejin said once she snapped out of the stunned stupor she was in. “I didn’t mean to do that, it was just an accident!” She frantically began apologizing and Whee In couldn’t stop the snort that managed to slip through.

“Shut up.” She said, and grabbed the handle bars when the ride suddenly tipped forward and they went head first down the tracks. Whee In used her other hand to link her fingers through Hyejin’s hand and tug her down for a quick kiss. “You’re ruining the moment.”

Hyejin idly wondered what moment she could be possibly ruining when they were on an amusement park ride, seated at the very back, and falling through several loops, but she didn’t bother to ask and took Whee In’s advice.

“Waaa!!” Whee In stretched her hands up to the sky, and arched her chest up towards the sky. “That was so much fun!”

“Yeah, it was.” Hyejin smiled slightly and rubbed irregular shaped into her left hand with her right.

“Let’s go to the next one!” Whee In folded her fingers into a fist and held it up at the sky, a bright and overly excited tone in her voice.

Hyejin’s eyebrows rose. “Seriously? You haven’t had enough?”

“Nope!” Whee In shook her head, and Hyejin was momentarily distracted by the strands of her ghostly white hair, swinging around with the movement. “I want to enjoy today as much as I can before we have to go back and begin promotions.”

Hyejin was suddenly reminded of who they were and they role they played in society. They weren’t Ahn Hyejin or Jung Whee In anymore. They were Hwasa and Whee In from Mamamoo. They were famous. They had fans. They had people who relied on them and their music and supported them throughout their careers. And even though Hyejin adored those people and loved them deeply, she couldn’t help but feel sad that her time with Whee In alone, with no paparazzi, was coming to a close.

* * *

 

“How did you even know about this?” Hyejin asked, slightly incredulous. She walked beside Whee In and looked up at the festival in front. It was well past sunset and the sky had begun turning pitch black with the occasional twinkling star, if you looked closely enough. But the festival was decorated with floating lanterns created in different shapes.

The area near the river was filled with people snapping pictures or bending down and letting their own lanterns float beside the larger, fancier ones. The lanterns were the only light around the area and Hyejin had to squint to vaguely make out the other stalls around, dimly lit so as to not overshadow the highlight of the event.

“I saw a poster a few weeks ago when I was coming back from a shoot.” Whee In said and walked faster to the festival, already salivating at the thousands of foods she’d be able to try out. “It looked interesting so I thought we’d come and check it out.”

“Anyway, hurry up, Hyejin! We wasted too much time and I want to eat something before the festival ends.” Whee In said and Hyejin suddenly sprinted past Whee In and towards the festival. Hyejin heard Whee In exclaim in surprise before the older woman chased after her.

The two were exhausted and sweaty by the time they reached the stalls, and Hyejin bent down to support her weight on her thighs while Whee In relied on one of the posts to keep herself upright.

“Why did you...suddenly decide...to run?” Whee In panted the words out and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“You...said we were getting late...so I thought that was the best option…” Hyejin said and stood up tall.

“Are you an idiot?” Whee In stopped relying on the post and turned to look at Hyejin.

Hyejin just laughed Whee In’s comment off and went off in the direction of the food stalls, knowing full well Whee In would follow behind. She did after a few minutes and the two went from stall to stall, buying all kinds of foods that appealed to Whee In’s ravenous stomach.

“This is really good!” Whee In said through a mouthful of food and Hyejin snorted again. “Here, have a taste.”

Hyejin chewed the hotdog and swallowed before opening her mouth and taking a bite of Whee In’s beef noodles. Her eyes widened in surprise when the amazing flavor of the beef blended in with the starchy taste of the noodles graced her tongue.

“It is!” She energetically agreed and felt regretful for ordering a simple hotdog. “Let me have another bite.” She leaned down and Whee In generously offered her another bite, this time larger than the last.

Hyejin moaned and covered her mouth with her hand. “It’s seriously good!” She looked longingly at Whee In’s bowl and back at her hotdog, muttering lowly, “I wish I had taken the noodles instead.”

Whee In took a large bite and slurped up the soup before answering Hyejin. “Why are you saying it’s the end of the world? It’s right over there, go ahead and order the noodles. I’ll pay.” Whee In flashed the money in her pocket and Hyejin resisted the urge to just go and buy it. However, the sound of Whee In slurping up her noodles plus the unbelievably delicious aroma had her resolve weakening until she stood up and ordered her own bowl.

The two women finished their meal and paid for them before getting up and out of the stall. Whee In suggested for them to take a short stroll through the fair because it’d help with their digestion, and Hyejin followed behind as Whee In observed the many stalls.

It was in between Whee In getting attracted by some fancy item from a stall that the announcement came.

‘ _The fireworks show is in the next five minutes, I repeat, the fireworks show is in the next five minutes so kindly get seated and wait for the beautiful show.”_

Whee In immediately rounded on Hyejin. “We have to see that!” It seemed all but a dream that Whee In was standing less than twenty feet away as she dragged them over, back to where they had been eating. Hyejin warned Whee In to be careful but the woman just laughed it off and kept running, until they had reached a lone area with no people.

“Why’d you take us here? The view is better back there.” Hyejin stated and looked at Whee In.

“I know, but-“Whee In sat down on the grass, panting heavily. “-I wouldn’t get to kiss you or hold your hand there.”

She panted heavily and Hyejin idly thought the woman should try exercising more often but said nothing, too overwhelmed by her words to say anything.

Hyejin sat down on the grass as well and they sat there in silence, Whee In valiantly trying to catch her breath, and Hyejin simply enjoying the moment.

A loud boom sounded and both their heads snapped up to see a bright mix of yellows, red, and greens explode onto the midnight blue sky. Whee In let out a gasp of amazement while Hyejin watched as multiple fireworks were let loose and exploded onto the dark sky, brandishing it with a multitude of colors.

“It’s so pretty.” Whee In said breathily, and this time it wasn’t from exhaustion.

Hyejin nodded but the other woman didn’t see. She turned to Whee In, just at the right moment, when a flash of color illuminated Whee In’s face and Hyejin was struck by how effortlessly gorgeous one human being could possibly be.

Hyejin desperately, anxiously wanted to kiss Whee In, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood. She didn’t want to let go of the imaginary world they had unknowingly cooked up here. She wanted to stay there forever, with no cameras, no photo shoots, no radio shows, just the two of them and the ever expanding sky.

But, like all good things they must come to an end. The show ended faster and sooner than they would both have liked but they didn’t say anything long after the show had ended. Whee In’s gaze was still honed to the sky, while Hyejin’s was on the grassy ground.

“I love you.” Whee In suddenly said and it startled Hyejin so much that she looked up, her face aghast. “I love you so much,” Whee In looked at Hyejin and the sheer honesty, love and trust she saw there made her heart swell. “I wish you knew.”

“I do.” Hyejin’s voice was no louder than a whisper and she cleared her throat briefly. “I know.” Hyejin swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried again. “I love you too.”

Whee In smiled, truly smiled and Hyejin would have willingly gone through seventeen thousand dates just like this one if it meant seeing that smile again. Hyejin didn’t resist the pull drawing her to her lover, her best friend and her companion, and kissed her long and deep.

Whee In pulled away to catch her breath but then returned the kiss with just as much if not more vigor. They stayed under the dim moonlight, kissing and hugging, when they saw movement to their right, just at the fair.

“I guess this means it’s time to go.” Whee In said but didn’t pull away from Hyejin and leaned further into her.

“Yeah. We better get home. Solar and Monbyul are probably worried.” Hyejin mumbled through another kiss but didn’t bother standing up.

Whee In let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly got off Hyejin and stood up. She offered her hand to the younger and heaved her up.

“You’re so heavy!” Whee In complained as they began the walk back to the fair.

Hyejin chuckled and wrapped her arm around Whee In, drawing her closer and whispering in her ear. “That’s what we call muscle.”

* * *

 

“Oh, shit.” Whee In frantically patted and emptied her pockets, cursing under her breath.

“What?” Hyejin stopped and raised her eyebrows at Whee In’s odd behavior.

“I…think we may have spent too much money.”

“Huh? What are you talking about? How much money?” 

“Uh…all of it.” Whee In stopped patting her pockets and dropped her hands weakly.

“You have got to be joking.”

“Trust me; this is not something I’d joke about. We’re broke.”

“How did you spend all that money?” Hyejin asked, incredulous.

“I don’t know!” Whee In tried to defend herself but it’s too weak.“It just happened.”

“God…what are we going to do now?”

“I guess we’ll walk back home…even though it’s nearly on the other side of town, but yeah, we’ll have to walk.”

Hyejin groaned and began the long, arduous walk back home; Whee In followed behind with her head bowed guiltily.

“You don’t have any money on you, Hyejin?” Whee In weakly asked, barely looking at her.

“No. Not even a cent.” Hyejin replied, frustrated at the long journey they had yet to begin conquering.

“But I can try calling Solar or Monbyul, maybe they can pick us up.”

“Do that!” Whee In cried and waited anxiously for Solar or Monbyul to pick up.

* * *

 

“Hey, Byulyi.” Hyejin greeted and Whee In paced back and forth, anxiously chewing on her fingernails.

“Yeah, we’re safe, but we’re out of cash. Whee In used it all and we’re pretty far from the house. Can you pick us up?”

Whee In nearly danced with joy when Hyejin began reciting their current address back to Monbyul. It meant they weren’t going to have to walk all the way back home, at god knew what time!

“She said she’ll be here in ten minutes and not to move.” Hyejin informed Whee In and the latter nearly sagged in relief.

“Thank goodness.” She sat down on the pavement, crossed her legs and let her head drop in between her thighs. “I’m so tired, I don’t think I’d be able to take another step, let alone walk back home.”

Hyejin hummed her agreement and joined Whee In on the pavement. The two sat there and waited for Monbyul to arrive and when she did, they both bowed their heads in apology as Monbyul thoroughly scolded them for wasting money.

Monbyul sighed and gestured for them to enter the car. “Get in. We have a long day tomorrow and you need your rest.” Meek responses were what Monbyul received and she rolled her eyes before going over to the driver’s seat and driving them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Solar was really mad.


End file.
